What happens after the manga?
by SesshoumaruGal
Summary: this is my first fanfic. so please bear with me. not sure on rating. newayz, this story mainly focuses on Mika and Chris, why does Mika not want Chris to leave to help Jackson? and what? Mr. X has a twin?
1. Chap A

"Mika are you done packing we're just going to visit mine and your parents," said Chris sitting down on the first couple of steps to his and his wife's 3 story house.  
  
Walking over to the door to the master bedroom she sticks her head out so she can see her husband, "Chris, you forgot we are also going to visit Mr. Kaguera and his family, and on top of that if I had some help we could leave sooner," when she finishes she steps back into the room, going over to the suitcases that was all in a pile by the bed, she stuffs one more possession into one of the suitcases and zips it up and starts to bring the bags to the door. "Chris would you mind bringing the bags out to the car? and if I need your help I'll call for you okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Chris, picking up what looked like the heaviest things. "But would you mind trying to bring them outside and I'll put them in?"  
  
"No I wouldn't" said Mika carrying the last bag out of the bedroom.  
  
"Thanks," says Chris before he opens the door and leaves for the car.  
  
Look I know short but as I said this is my first fic. So I just want to see if you all like it so far. So please R and R. and if you don't like it please tell me and I'll try to make it better. 


	2. Chap B

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Miracle Girls.  
  
And sry for all the grammar and spelling errors... I am just not very good with those two things.  
  
Newayz on with the fanfiction.  
  
() when I am saying something "" Talking  
  
Mika was coming and going swiftly.  
  
Chris then noticed that he was loading the last of the bags outside and looked up to the doorway and saw Mika struggling to carry the last bag out. "Do you want some help?" shouted Chris (not too loudly but just loud enough so that Mika could hear him).  
  
Mika set the bag down at the steps and looked at her husband. "Sure if you really want to," Mika said smiling as she watched Chris advancing toward her, "Oh guess what Toni just called and guess what she told me." She than continued not letting Chris have a chance to talk, "She told me, she and Jackson have the same plans as us so I suggested that we stick together if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure, if you want to hang out with them that is fine by me. We might want to leave now if we want to get there sooner," said Chris while slightly bending down to pick up the forgotten bag on the steps that lead to the house. Mika grabbed at his shirt, surprised Chris stood up leaving the bag on the ground. Mika got up next to Chris's chest and got on the tip of her toes and kissed him, pulling back a moment later and than embraced him saying thank you over and over again.  
  
Chris moved his arms so that they were resting on his wife's waist and pulling her even closer {if possible} to him.  
  
"Thank you for what?" Chris whispered into Mika's ear.  
  
"Thank you for letting me see Toni. I have missed her so much." Said Mika with a voice that gave a hint to Chris that she was crying.  
  
"Your welcome," Chris whispered burying his head in her hair and smelled the wonderful aroma that smelled like her sakura-scented shampoo. Than Chris pulled back from the embrace and planted his lips gently on Mika's in a lingering kiss.  
  
After both Chris and Mika pulled back for much needed air, Chris looked into Mika's eyes. They were red and watery her cheeks also showed that she was crying and still was. Chris knew that she was crying cause she missed Toni, her identical twin sister...her best friend. Then breaking the silence...besides the light crying noises that Mika was making.  
  
"Wait," said Chris, "I don't remember hearing the phone ring so than how did you talk to Toni?" Than Chris remembered that he had married one of the two miracle girls and his best friend Jackson had married the other.  
  
"She called telepathically not by the phone. Did you forget that Toni and I are espers (telepaths or something like that)?" asked Mika looking at Chris with an angry face plastered on her face and the type of look in her eyes that meant that you were not going to get off the hook that easily but than she just seemed to calm down, she continued but with a guiltily tone of voice, "Actually, I kind of forgot until I heard Toni's voice inside of my head."  
  
Chris was relived that he was off the hook. Than Mika again gave Chris a tight but short hug before leaving Chris outside with the forgotten bag at his feet. She then came back out with two lunch boxes. One was carrying drinks and the other was carrying some sandwiches in case they got hungry on the one hour trip to Mr. Kaguera's house and than each others parents house.  
  
Well that chapter is done. If you want me to update please R&R (read and review in case you didn't know). If you don't like it than please tell me what you think is bad about it and please tell me some ideas you have for what I could do with this story. And if you dislike something about this story than please tell me and I will try to fix it.  
  
Thanks, SesshoumaruGal 


	3. AN

Hey, I don't know if I should continue this fanfic. Cause I am not getting any reviews.  
  
So if you want me to continue I need to get at least 5 reviews may they be flames or not...I personally think that is pretty fair.  
  
Well happy fathers day everyone.  
  
Peace Out to all you cool and weird people...oh yeah you can't forget the insane ones too !!! 


	4. Chap C

Hey sry that I haven't updated sooner. Newayz if you want me to continue this fanfic. Than I need at least 5 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: nope I don't own miracle girls Nami Akimoto does.  
  
(blah blah blah) is when I am talking "blah blah blah" Talking 'blah blah blah' is thinking blah blah blah is talking telepathically  
  
After being in the car for awhile Chris mentioned to Mika that in about 10- 15 mins. They would be at Mr. Kaguera's house.  
  
"Oh Chris! I forgot to ask you, could we go down to the beach?" asked Mika. (I'm not sure if there is a beach near where they are but this is my story so what I says goes, okay)  
  
"Why go there?" asked Chris stealing a quick glance at his wife.  
  
"Cause I forgot to tell you that Toni wanted us to meet her and Jackson there than we could all go to Mr. Kaguera's house together than come back to the beach split up and we will go to visit your parents while Toni and Jackson go to visit Jackson's parents, than we will meet back at the beach and than go to Toni's and My parents for the night. So can we?" said Mika in a pleading kind of voice.  
  
"Alright," said Chris.  
  
After Mika and Chris parked the car they left their shoes in the car and were walking hand-in-hand on the beach with the water coming to and fro between their toes.  
  
"MIKA, CHRIS WAIT UP!" shouted Toni from behind.  
  
At the sound of Toni's voice Mika turned at such a speed that her and Chris's hands were separated and Chris fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Toni was dressed as usual in her tomboyish clothes and her short dirty blonde hair. Mika started to run to Toni and Toni ran to her sister and when they finally reached each other they were immediately in a huge bear hug.  
  
Jackson just stood there looking at Toni and Mika hugging with big smiles spread across their faces. Than noticing that Chris was sitting in the sand thankfully not in the water rushed over to help him up.  
  
"Their finally together," commented Jackson, "They've been apart for so long."  
  
"Yeah," said Chris grabbing Jackson's invinting hand to help him up. Brushing himself off, he looked at Jackson "do you think we should choose the car we should take to go see Mr. K?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well me and Toni have a small Toyota. What kind do you?" asked Jackson.  
  
Well what type of fancy car should Chris and Mika have? Give me your ideas pls and pls R&R (read and review).  
  
Thanks, SesshoumaruGal 


	5. AN2

Hey Hey Hey,  
  
Hey everyone...sry I haven't updated lately but I have been kinda busy...but I am going on vacation to Florida soon so I will gone for about a week. But if anybody might want to tell me anything about Florida I would really appreciate it...thanks.  
  
Oh and thanks for the inspiration CadillacV2 I really appreciate it so thanks again.  
  
Thanks to all those who are reading this fanfiction and putting up with me.  
  
Talk to ya lata!!!! :D 


	6. HELP ME!

Hey...I'm back and Florida was awesome...the weather was nice (for most I guess they would say that it was really warm...but I live in Texas so the temperature wasn't really different). Ne wayz I'm experiencing writers block...so could y'all help me with ideas? Thanks :D!!!


End file.
